<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate The Beach But Here I Am by ruff_ethereal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108927">I Hate The Beach But Here I Am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal'>ruff_ethereal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Band Switch, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bikinis, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Hikawa Sayo, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Hikawa Sayo, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel*Palletes has a swimsuit shoot at a beach but Sayo is terrified of getting an erection from seeing the others so scantily clad. Chisato has a solution to keep her from getting hard in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate The Beach But Here I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygaydream/gifts">tinygaydream</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSabby/gifts">MoonlitSabby</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a HELL of a lot nastier, messier, and filthier than usual. I don’t know the exact tags to describe but know there’s a LOT of saliva and semen involved.</p>
<p>I also am not confident with how I wrote Chisato or the rest of Pastel*Palettes outside of Hina. I will admit I zoomed in on their most obvious traits and probably miss a lot of the nuance of their characters.</p>
<p>This is also meant to be a smutfic first and not a serious exploration nor representation of the many issues Transgender Sayo has.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re going to do a swimsuit shoot at a beach, everyone,” Pastel*Palette’s manager said.</p>
<p>Aya and Eve were excited.</p>
<p>“I’ll be able to get so many great shots for my blog!” Aya cried. “Not to mention how incredibly popular these are in general! I just <em>know</em> we’ll be able to get so many new followers and fans once it goes to print!”</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wide blue sea, tall rocky cliffs, the golden sun beaming down on us from the heavens above…!" Eve said, starry-eyed. "The scene out of an honorable duel between samurai! A landscape most worthy of being immortalized by the brushstrokes of a master artist! A place that embodies the spirit of </span>
  <span>
    <em>bushido!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Maya dreaded it. “Guh… you mean we’re going to be spending hours outdoors and in the hot sun? Is it going to go on for hours again?!”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Chisato was indifferent. “I see,” she said. “Everyone, remember to stay hydrated, take care of your skin and hair, and try not to get into any scrapes before the day. Believe me, make-up can only do so much against the hot sun, sand, and salty sea air.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sayo tried to feign indifference. “Understood, Shirasagi.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She kept up the act through their ensuing dance rehearsal but by break time, she was sweating and breathing too hard to excuse it as just physical exertion. Sayo excused herself to the bathroom, locked herself into the nearest available stall, then looked down at the source of so many of her problems:</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Her penis and the sac taped up between her legs.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>What if the tape gives in the middle of the shoot and I have to excuse myself to fix it?” </em></span>
  <span>
    <span>she thought. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>“What if I can’t wear a pair of short shorts over my bikini bottoms? What if I get an erection and the others notice? Will they get scared and feel disgusted?!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Knock-knock-knock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sayo nearly screamed, stopped it, and took a few moments to breathe and compose herself. "Occupied," she said calmly. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I know,” Chisato replied.</span></span>
</p>
<p>“Shirasagi?” Sayo asked. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>To check up on you,” Chisato said. “So what’s wrong this time? And please, don’t try to lie to me again, Sayo, I’d like to believe we’re beyond that stage already.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sayo sighed. “It’s about the swimsuit shoot,” she said.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Go on…?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sayo paused and thought of her reply. “I’m scared I’m going to get an erection in the middle of the shoot and people will notice the bulge.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>You </span></span>
  <span>
    <em>know </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>the agency’s editors will brush that out along with any nipple outlines or even a single strand of pubic hair sticking out, don’t you?” Chisato asked.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I know, that’s not what I’m worried about!” Sayo snapped. “It’s how you and the others might react… we’re all going to be in bikinis, so exposed, so naked, so...” she buried her face in her hands as she blushed.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Can’t you just masturbate till you can’t get hard anymore?” Chisato asked.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I could but I'll likely recover in the middle of the shoot thanks to travel times and delay," Sayo said. "And, well, I struggle to reach orgasm outside of my home for… reasons." </span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Of course…” Chisato said. “You’re not going to feign getting sick on the day of the shoot, are you?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Absolutely not!” Sayo yelled. “That’d be horribly unprofessional of me.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>So what are you planning to do about your problem?” Chisato said.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sayo paused, thought, then sighed. “Use willpower and hope for the best, I suppose?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“That does not inspire confidence, Sayo,” Chisato said.</p>
<p>“I know,” Sayo said, “but I can’t think of any other solutions.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>This could be serious trouble...” Chisato grumbled. “… Or perhaps not.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Pardon me?” Sayo asked.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I think I’ve got a solution, Sayo,” Chisato said.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>What is it?” Sayo asked.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Just trust me on this,” Chisato replied.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>There was an uneasy feeling in Sayo’s gut, a little voice in the back of her head that warned her to press Chisato on it or else she’d regret it. She sighed then said, “I leave myself in your care then, Shirasagi.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Thank you,” Chisato said. “Now are you getting out of that stall? We’ve still got practice.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I’m going, I’m going…” Sayo said as she opened the lock.</span></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Two weeks later, Pastel*Palettes were all riding in a van headed to their shoot. For security concerns and management’s wanting quality results, it was set a private beach a good distance away from the city. As it came into view, almost everyone piled up on one side to look at the sparkling water and the pristine sands.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Ahh, it’s so beautiful…!” Aya said.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>A perfect example of the majesty of Japan!” Eve said.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Wow, this place is </span></span>
  <span>
    <em>huge,” </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Maya said. “I hope we’re only shooting on a small part of it, I’d hate to have to walk all over this place.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sayo and Chisato remained seated. “Shirasagi…?” Sayo whispered. “About that solution you promised?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>It’s already prepared and waiting for us,” Chisato replied. “Just follow me when I say so.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Understood,” Sayo said.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>They arrived a little over an hour early to the shoot. After Aya insisted on a quick round of group selfies at the parking lot, they headed for the large bungalow that was their base of operations. Already, the crew were busy unpacking and hauling out equipment or waiting for their cue to get to work. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Chisato made up an excuse and left with Sayo in tow, taking her to some outdoor toilet/shower stalls a good distance away from the others. “So what exactly are you planning to do to solve my problem, Shirasagi?” Sayo asked as they slowed to a stop.</p>
<p>“You’ll find out,” Chisato said. “Take off your dress.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Sayo asked warily.</p>
<p>“Because you need to,” Chisato replied. “Look, you’ve trusted me for this long haven’t you?” she asked, smiling innocently.</p>
<p>Sayo was unconvinced. Still, she stripped out of her dress, leaving her in just her two-piece bikini and her sandals. “What next?” she asked as Chisato took her dress.</p>
<p>“Just open the door to that Stall, Sayo, and everything will be taken care of for you,” Chisato said.</p>
<p>Sayo glanced at it then back at Chisato. “I had better not come to regret this, Shirasagi!” <span>she said as she pulled the door open. </span></p>
<p>“Big Sis…!”</p>
<p>Sayo’s eyes widened. “Wha—? Hin—AH!”</p>
<p>Hina tackle-hugged Sayo, Sayo staggered back and almost fell. “I heard all about your problem, Big Sis!” Hina said as she planted her feet back on the ground. “Don’t worry, because Hina is here to help!”</p>
<p>“Do as you please,” Chisato said as she perched herself on the adjacent stall. “I’ll keep watch, as discussed.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Chisato!” Hina said as she began to drag Sayo into the stall.</p>
<p>“Wait, hold up a moment!” Sayo said as she grabbed the edge and stopped her. “Shirasagi, you can’t be serious! You <em>do </em>know what Hina’s planning to do to ‘help me’, don’t you?!” she asked, blushing furiously.</p>
<p>“Yes and I don’t particularly care,” Chisato said. “I just need your ‘problem’ solved.”</p>
<p>Sayo blinked, stunned before she quickly turned to Hina. “Hina, are <em>you </em>okay with this?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Of course!” Hina said, smiling. “I wouldn’t be here at all if I had any objections! Plus, the idea of someone listening in on us bang and not caring at all is pretty zappin’.”</p>
<p>Sayo groaned and looked down.</p>
<p>Hina cupped her chin and coaxed Sayo’s head up. “I promise I’ll make it extra boppin’ for you, Big Sis,” she said as she looked her in the eyes. “It’s why I bought and wore this zappin’ bikini, you know!”</p>
<p>“Bikini?” Sayo asked as she looked down and finally noticed Hina was just dressed in a two-piece bikini, so much of her perfect skin and shapely body exposed. “O-Oh...” Sayo muttered, her face heating up as her cock began to throb and harden.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to take care of you, Big Sis?” Hina asked, smiling.</p>
<p>Sayo looked at Chisato, back at Hina, then at the growing bulge on the front of her panties. “… Yes, please, Hina,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“Boppin’!” Hina said before she dragged Sayo in then locked the door behind them.</p>
<p>Hina let go of Sayo to rummage through an open bag on the floor, Sayo examined the stall. It was narrow but not cramped for two people, the shower was a PVC pipe with a head and a lever valve, and the walls had plastic holders and hooks for toiletries and other items.</p>
<p>“Big Sis, look at me!” Hina said.</p>
<p>Sayo turned around. In short order, she found her hands pulled behind her back before she was pushed then handcuffed around the shower’s pipe. She blinked then tested her bindings—solid metal. “Hina…?” she asked. “Why did you just cuff me?”</p>
<p>“As your punishment, Big Sis!” Hina said sweetly. She put her face up to Sayo’s, staring into her eyes as she continued, “You had this problem looming over your head for two weeks and yet I only heard about it from Chisato! That makes me <em>mad</em>, you know…?”</p>
<p>Sayo gulped.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Big Sis,” Hina said as she hooked her thumbs into Sayo’s bottoms. “I’m still going to make you cum.”</p>
<p>Hina yanked them down, Sayo gasped as her cock sprang in the air, half-hard and throbbing.</p>
<p>“Let’s get these out of the way first, Big Sis!” Hina said as she pulled her bottoms down to her feet. "I bought you an extra pair just in case but if we don’t have to ruin the first one, you know?”</p>
<p>“R-Right,” Sayo said as she stepped out of them.</p>
<p>“Mmm, shame I can’t stuff this into your mouth, Big Sis,” Hina said as she hung Sayo’s bottoms on a hook nearby. “Then again, I don’t need to worry about all the boppin’ noises you’re going to be making pretty soon…!” she chirped as she gripped Sayo’s hips then knelt before her.</p>
<p>Sayo looked down, swallowed hard as she saw Hina locking eyes with her. “Thanks for the meal, Big Sis!” Hina chirped.</p>
<p>Sayo was about to snap at her, ended up crying out as Hina took her cock into her mouth, eagerly lapping and licking at the head, coating it with warm, gooey spit. In moments, Sayo was completely hard, leaking pre-cum right onto Hina’s waiting tongue.</p>
<p>“Mmm, you taste zappin’ as always, Big Sis!” Hina said, her voice muffled.</p>
<p>Hina began to bob her head along the first half of Sayo's cock, noisily sucking and slurping, a hot mess of spit and pre-cum spilling out from her lips, dribbling down her chin, to her chest, and the floor below.</p>
<p>Sayo groaned, unable to look away, feeling her sac begin to ache as her tape job was suddenly far too tight.</p>
<p>“Remember you’re here to drain her first and foremost, don’t get lost in enjoying yourself!” Chisato said from outside the stall.</p>
<p>Hina pulled out with a lewd, wet pop, said, “I know, Chisato!”, then took Sayo’s cock into her mouth again.</p>
<p>She resumed bobbing, coating Sayo’s thick with their fluids, slowly taking in more and more of it, until Sayo felt her cockhead press up against the entrance to Hina’s throat. Hina gagged and shivered, bubbly spit spilling out from her lips as she made the last few inches of Sayo's cock as slick as she could. Then, she pulled herself down to the base…</p>
<p>Sayo gasped, her handcuffs rattling noisily as she trembled, feeling her whole cock wrapped around Hina’s hot, tight walls, her spurting right down her throat, hearing Hina gag, choke, and gurgle as she deepthroated her. “F-Fuck, Hina, you don’t need to go this far…!” she cried.</p>
<p>Hina pulled out, turned her head down as she coughed up so much spit and pre-cum onto herself and the floor before she taking deep, slow breaths. Soon, she looked up at Sayo, and said, "This isn't just about you, Big Sis."</p>
<p>Then she took Sayo’s cock into her mouth and worked her way down to the base once more.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Sayo came, dumping several loads of cum straight into Hina’s mouth and throat, so much it quickly came spurting right back out her lips, splattering all over Hina’s cheeks and mouth, dripping down her chin and onto her chest. Hina tightened her grip on Sayo’s hips, choking, gagging, swallowing up as much of her spunk as she could until she was forced to pull out.</p>
<p>Hina coughed and hacked up so much bubbly, gooey mess, Sayo could only watch in a mixture of worry and arousal. “Hina…!” Sayo said, her voice trembling. “Hina, are you alright? I’m sorry I came so much at once!”</p>
<p>Hina coughed one more time before she looked up at her and smiled, her lips and cheeks coated and glistening with spunk-and-spit, her bikini top stained dark and sticky from all the mess. “Don’t be sorry, Big Sis!” she said. “That was boppin’! Now, to make this even more so...”</p>
<p>Sayo's eyes widened as she watched Hina lift her bikini top and expose her chest, grin as she wiped off the sticky mess from her lips and her upper chest and began to spread it all over her breasts, making circles around her nipples, squeezing and squishing them together.</p>
<p>Sayo gulped. “What are you going to do next, Hina?” she asked as she felt herself quickly getting hard again.</p>
<p>“Use my boobs on you, Big Sis!” Hina said as she picked up Sayo’s cock and placed it in her cleavage. “I know how much you think them...”</p>
<p>It was mostly being jealous of Hina getting them by default while Sayo spent years hoping and praying to get <em>anything </em>past an A-cup but as Hina squished her sticky, warm, soft breasts around her cock, she decided not to clarify.</p>
<p>Hina giggled as she began to rub up and down. “Do my boobs feel boppin’, Big Sis?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Ahh, yes, they feel boppin’!” Sayo cried as began to spurt and leak again.</p>
<p>When Sayo was completely hard once more, Hina asked, “Do you want me to free your hands so you can fuck me yourself, Big Sis?”</p>
<p>“Please, Hina!” Sayo said, unconsciously bucking her hips up.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Hina hummed. “Nope, I don’t think I’ll let you!”</p>
<p>Sayo blinked as she felt Hina suddenly pull away. “Huh? Hina…?” she asked as she stood up. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“What I want to,” Hina replied. “Sit down with your legs close together.”</p>
<p>After a moment’s confusion, Sayo did.</p>
<p>Hina smiled as she straddled Sayo’s legs, loomed over her with a mischievous grin and a gleam in her eyes before she turned around and faced away from her. Sayo watched as Hina bent over at the waist, reached behind her, and slowly tugged at her bottom and exposed her glistening pussy.</p>
<p>Hina squatted, reaching behind her and grabbing the pipe for balance as she moved her butt right in front of Sayo’s face.</p>
<p>“Hina…?” Sayo whispered, her cock twitching like mad in the air.</p>
<p>Hina chuckled as she reached down and grabbed Sayo’s cock. “Don’t move a muscle, Big Sis,” she said as she guided it to her pussy.</p>
<p>Sayo bit her lip as she felt her cockhead press up against Hina’s pussy, Hina began to slowly let her cockhead slip in.</p>
<p>Hina let go of her cock, planted her hands on Sayo’s legs. She giggled as she began to slowly rotate her hips, not letting Sayo go any deeper. “Try not to cum from just this, Big Sis!” Hina said. “I’ll be really <em>disappointed </em>if you do.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m that easy to please?”</p>
<p>“I don’t ‘think’ that, Big Sis, I <em>know </em>it,” Hina said.</p>
<p>Sayo had no response.</p>
<p>Hina began to slide a couple of inches further down, Sayo hissed in pleasure. Her cock spurted and leaked inside Hina, she began to ride her, her arousal pouring down Sayo’s length. “Try to hold it in, Big Sis!” Hina said. “I’m planning a very zappin’ finish for us.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Sayo grunted as her sac started to feel painfully constricted again.</p>
<p>Hina suddenly slowed down her pace, began to sink lower and lower down Sayo’s cock. Sayo gasped as Hina bottomed out. “Mmm… it feels so boppin’ to have all of your cock throbbing and leaking inside me, Big Sis...” Hina moaned as she stopped and looked over her shoulder. “You’ve managed to last this long so I bet you’re just dying to cum again, right?”</p>
<p>“Right…!” Sayo said, sweating, red-faced, and trembling.</p>
<p>“Then just repeat after me and I'll let you," Hina said as she lifted herself.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Sayo said.</p>
<p>“‘I’m sorry I didn’t come to you for help, Hina,’” Hina said as she started to ride Sayo again.</p>
<p>Sayo sighed and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t come to you for help, Hina.’”</p>
<p>Hina began to ride her down to the base of her cock, their hips noisily smacking together as hot, gooey mess splattered all over her Hina's thighs and her crotch. “‘I should have told you about my problem sooner.’”</p>
<p>“I-I should you have told you about my problem sooner!” Sayo said before she threw her head back and moaned.</p>
<p>Hina sped up to a wild, furious pace, quickly bringing Sayo to the edge of another orgasm. “‘I love you!’” Hina cried.</p>
<p>“I love you…!” Sayo cried before she came.</p>
<p>Her vision went white, her whole body shook, her cock pumped several loads of cum into Hina, filling up her pussy in moments, the excess spilling and spurting right back out until Hina suddenly pulled out, let the rest of her orgasm land all over her back and butt. Sayo’s orgasm faded, her cock quickly softened, the last few bits of cum inside her dribbled out pathetically.</p>
<p>Hina sighed contentedly. “I love you too, Big Sis,” she said, giving Sayo a smile over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“You two haven’t forgotten that we’ve still got a shoot to get to, right?” Chisato asked.</p>
<p>“I haven’t!” Hina said as she stood up and headed for her bag.</p>
<p>In no time at all, Hina freed Sayo from her cuffs and got her cleaned up, no evidence remaining except for a limp in her walk. “Good luck with the shoot, Big Sis!” Hina said as she ushered Sayo out of the stall, fully dressed once more.</p>
<p>“Thanks…” Sayo muttered.</p>
<p>“All done?” Chisato asked as she walked up to her.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sayo said, nodding slowly. “I doubt <em>anything </em>will get me hard until tonight at the <em>earliest</em>.”</p>
<p>“Good to hear,” Chisato said before she turned back to Hina. “Pleasure doing business with you, Hina.”</p>
<p>“Ditto!” Hina said before she disappeared back into the stall.</p>
<p>Sayo and Chisato began to walk back to the bungalow. “So, Shirasagi...” Sayo started, "have you known for a while now, or did you just recently find out?"</p>
<p>“I’ve known for a while,” Chisato replied. “I know you like to think of yourself as professional and reserved, Sayo, but you’ve got quite the long way to go.”</p>
<p>“I see…” Sayo said, looking down. “So… are you okay with it?”</p>
<p>“Just keep it between you two, Sayo,” Chisato said. “So long as it doesn’t affect our work, the band, or especially my career, I don’t particularly care what it is you do with your sister."</p>
<p>"You're awfully calm about all this," Sayo said.</p>
<p>Chisato shrugged. "I suppose it helps that this is one of the <span>less </span>unpleasant dark secrets I’ve had to keep.”</p>
<p>Sayo thought of asking more but decided not to—she had a photoshoot to focus on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>